futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Withered (Timeline)
21st Century 2020 * Cybernetic modifications in humans continues to be controversial, with discriminatory crimes occurring throughout the world against the modified humans. 2022 * Kurdistan is established as a independent state from Turkey and Syria, after continued terrorist attacks made by various Kurdish insurgency groups. The nation was recognized by NATO and the UN in 2023. * The Syrian Civil War ends, with Rojava becoming a seceded state after the Rojava and CJTF–OIR victory. Syria becomes an associated state of Russia. 2023 * The Union of Russian Confederate States is established, after Belarus and Syria become associated state's of Russia. The URCS (for short) follows the direction of the former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. 2025 * The United States of America, The Space X, and NASA are able to set the first man on Mars. This causes worldwide parades and celebrations, with innovation and various new technological advancements thought unreachable becoming a reality. * The first man on Mars, Max Williams, also becomes the first cybernetically-modified human on Mars. 2026 * Increased tensions between Europe, the United States, China, and Russia results in The Second Cold War beginning. 2028 * North Korea collapses after a civil war administered and funded by the United States of America and South Korea. The former North Korean land is given to South Korea. * Cyber-modified humans are allowed to play in United States's sports. 2030 * Nano-material finally becomes fully applicable in construction. 2031 * End of The Second Cold War, collapse of the Union of Russian Confederate States and The People's Republic of China. The United States of America becomes an unrivaled superpower. * Poland and Germany unite, forming the United States of Germany and Poland. 2032 * Cyber-modified humans are allowed to participate in the Olympics. 2033 * The first cybernetic terrorist group, Odysseus, is formed in Mexico. Terrorist attacks are primarily taken place in Mexico and Latin America, with small attacks being within the United States of America. 2034 * The Second Iran-Iraq War begins. * The Untied States of America, with help from Korea and Japan, are able to set up the first colony on Mars. 2036 * The Kingdom of Siberia is established the former western region Russia, bordering Poland. The eastern region of Russia remains contested. * Terra-formation of Mars has begun. 2037 * Japan joins the United States of America as an autonomous state. 2039 * Organs are able to be created through 3D Printing, but they remain limited to the government-funded hospitals. 2041 * Russia is fully divided and proclaimed as the new nations within the former federation are recognized. * Alaska is sold to the Bering Strait Republic by The Union. 2043 * Research in genetic engineering for humans becomes regulated by many nations, but can only be operated by governments. * Monaco and Andorra become associated states of France. 2044 * The City of Babel is named the most diverse and populous city on Mars, with a population of 400,000. 240,000 citizens are cybernetically-modified humans. * Spider silk becomes a household item. 2046 * The Baltic States, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Ukraine join the United States of Germany and Poland, and is renamed to the United States of Central and Eastern Europe. 2047 * The Second Iran-Iraq War ends. Iraq collapses; Iran and Turkey re-form the Ottoman Empire. 2054 * Satellites are sent to Saturn and Venus to begin Terra-formation, with the final date for complete Terra-formation being in 2191. 2057 * Genetic modifications on various animals have begun, with the primary being frogs and mice. 2059 * The cybernetic terrorist group, Odysseus, is able to overthrow the Guatemalan government, declaring the state totalitarian. 2061 * The first networked brain-to-brain connection is created, allowing for people to share their thoughts with other people. 2068 * Guatemala, under the totalitarian government, invades Belize, Honduras, and El Salvador, beginning the Central American War. 2070 * The United Kingdom collapses after a coup d'etat. 2071 * Isaiah McConnell establishes Colossus. 2072 * The Central American War ends, with Guatemala being occupied and further annexed by Mexico. 2074 * France, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, Wales, England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Italy, Belgium, and Luxembourg form the European Union after numerous delays. 2076 * The Netherlands joins the United States of Central and Eastern Europe. 2088 * Bacteria is spread among Mars, to begin the process of creating new life forms. Genetic engineering becomes regulated in the United States of America. 2091 * Mars is successfully Terra-formed and made habitable for human life to exist. Multiple nations begin missions to colonize Mars. Category:Timeline